


Puppy Tails - The list

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock keeps a list of stupid questions John asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The list

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a short one. My brain isn't quite working today.

Personal notebook of Sherlock Holmes. List 1 – stupid questions John asks, really the answers are obvious.

Is that my computer?

What the hell are you doing?

Why is there a head in the fridge?

Will you buy some milk, and some beans?

Jesus Sherlock your feet are freezing why are you sticking them under my leg?

Is Gladstone gnawing a human ulna?

You wearing any pants?

Did you eat that whole tub of ice cream?

Punch you?

Why is there a camera in my bedroom?


End file.
